The intention of the present invention is to innovate in the field of stereoscopic capture, commonly called “stereo-3D shooting”, technique usually consisting in photographing a scene using two cameras in order to recreate the human binocular vision. Various methods are then used to show the viewer's left eye one of the two images resulting from the method chosen, and to show the viewer's right eye the other resulting image, so that the brain juxtaposing these two distinct visions shall read a volumetric vision of the shown scene.
Prior experiments in this field were conducted more than a century ago, using early cameras, and since that age a lot of work and many devices have been made to modernize stereoscopic shooting ways and their screenings. For the brevity of this presentation, we do not make the list and we shall invite interested parties to consult the many publications referring to it.
One of the historical difficulties encountered by industries exploiting stereoscopic recording or stereoscopic shows has always been the report of some form of human brain intolerance to cope with the binocular vision when the stereoscopic image proposed do not comply with some key factors. The enumeration and the study of these key factors have generated much debates and research works in order to identify them precisely. Nowadays they are still being discussed even though much progress has led to better understandings. As a result, the industry in general is still unable to ensure that produced stereoscopic images would not generate feelings of discomfort for the average audience, neither fatigue of his eye muscles, nor headaches or dizziness. And since from one production to another the parameters involved are used in a heterogeneous field of concerns and manners, the results displays many kinds of results.
At present, the new generation of TV screens is able to display stereoscopic images and is starting to be available on the mass market, and digital projectors for movie theaters can also propose more and more stereoscopic shows. Other industries, such as medical imaging industry, for instance, show interest in stereoscopic vision. Stereoscopic vision is then likely to become the broadcast standard of tomorrow's imagery field. The inventor saw there an urgent need to provide homogeneous stereoscopic images respectful of the average human's physiological requirements.